Life As A Father
by Jiva-McZivalover
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters.So, What Happens when Kaylee's friend gets murdered and she finds out someone close to her was involved? How will she deal? Will she turn to friends who just turn away?. Watch top of chapter for Warnings!
1. Nervousness And Dinner

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings_

THANKS TO NCIS-'Tiva4ever FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

"Hi Daddy" said Kaylee in a sweet innocent tone as her dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Kaylee" he said with a look. The only time she called him daddy in that tone was when she wanted something but he would play along for now.

"Something smells good." He added as he walked over to the stove and lifted a lid.

"Dad!" Kaylee scolded and swatted his hand gently.

Tony smirked and replaced the lid. "What?"

"Don't touch. Not until it's ready" she smiled

"Well what are you making than?" he asked her

"Crab Bites is the Appetizers" she said as she pulled a plate out of the fridge and set it down on the table which was nicely set. "Chicken Italienne for the main course with a ceaser salad" she continued "And for desert apple pie that is homemade" she said

He made a face at her. "Ok. Not that I'm not thrilled that you have made this fantastic diner but why?" he asked

"I need a reason to make dinner for my daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Kaylee. Talk" he said calmly

"There is nothing to talk about." She spoke with a smile

He glared at her. "Kaylee." He said more firmly

She looked at the sauce stirring it slightly and checked the chicken in the oven before she turned to him and swallowed hard.

"Here. Eat." She said pointing to the appetizer on the table.

Tony took one of the crab bites and point to the seat telling her to sit. Kaylee say down as her father sat down as well. Kaylee took one of the crab bites and stuck it in her mouth to avoid talking. Tony saw right through that he pulled the plate away so she couldn't take another one.

"Kaylee. You're going to have to tell me what's up because you're worrying me" he said

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine I promise" she said quickly after she had swallowed

"Then. Why the amazing meal?" he asked

"Because I wanted to make something nice?" she tried

Tony glared again. "Kaylee." He said

"Ok. Please let me get this out before you freak out or anything" she said

Tony nodded.

"Ok. Well this guy asked me out and I said yes. I have a date tomorrow night and I really want to go. And I know how dad's can be when it comes to their daughter dating. But I really want to go" she rambled on she didn't make eye contact with him till she was done.

Tony resisted the urge to smirk at his daughter's short speech. "Who is he?"

"Guy from school. His name is Keegan. He's fourteen." She said

Tony nodded. "Do I get to meet him first?" he asked

Kaylee smiled and nodded. "Does that mean yes?" she asked

"You make sure he picks you up here and that I meet him." He said

Kaylee jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you" she said before she went and pulled the chicken out of the oven with oven mitts. She finished the chicken and put together two plates and set them down on the table.

"Kaylee you know that you never have to bribe me with an amazing dinner just to ask me a question. The worst I can do is say no." He said

"Yes but I don't want you to say no" she said with a smile

"So how is he picking you up?" he asked

"His older brother is driving us and picking us up" she said

"How old is his brother?" he asked

"Nineteen." She answered

Tony nodded as he continued eating.

"Well what time is the date at what are you guys going to do?" he asked

"Movies picking me up at seven movie is at eight be home by ten thirty eleven." She said

"No later than eleven." He said

She nodded. "Eleven I'll be home but then." She said as they finished eating. When they were finished Tony cleaned the table while Kaylee cut a piece of pie for each of them.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	2. The Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: Watch the top of chapters for any warnings._

THANKS TO Hendrick248848 FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Kaylee was in her room getting ready for her date she was freaking out because she had no idea what to wear. She heard the door bell rang but she ignored it because she knew it couldn't be for her. She screamed out in annoyance when nothing she put on looked good. She heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked

"I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" asked her father

"I can't figure out what to wear!" she wined

"Well Ziva and Abby are here. I'm sure they could give you some advice" said Tony

"Why are Ziva and Abby here?" she asked

"The entire team is here. They all want to meet your date" he said

"DAD! NO" she cried "Are you trying to scare the guy away?" she asked

"I'll get Ziva and Abby in here" was his reply with a smirk

A few minutes later she heard another knock on her door "Its Abby and Ziva. Need a hand?" asked Abby

"Yes please" she said opening the door. They walked in.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Ziva

"Nervous and not terrified to hear that they entire team is here" she said

"That's why we're here. To make sure they are civil." Said Abby

"But do not worry about that right now. Let us find you something to wear" said Ziva walking over to her closet. "Movies right? Anything else?" she asked

"Maybe coffee after." She said

"Well how about this?" asked Ziva pulling out a black skirt and a white blouse.

Abby laughed. "If you want her to look like a school girl."

Abby went to the closet and pulled out a jeans skirt and a blue shirt "This?" asked Abby

Kaylee giggled and shook her head. "Dad won't let me leave in that skirt"

Abby and Ziva looked at each other and shook their heads smirking. Abby pulled out a slightly longer jean skirt and held it out to her. Kaylee blushed slightly and took it and quickly changed. She grabbed her hair brush and walked over to the floor length mirror and removed the hair tie holding her hair in a pony tail and brushed through her shoulder length hair. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her lip gloss and applied it.

"Can you get everyone out of her e somehow before my date arrives?" begged Kaylee

"Kaylee look. There is no way that they are leaving now. Just relax we will keep them from getting too riled up." Said Abby

"Ok. Well should I wear something over this?" asked Kaylee

"No, you look good like that." said Ziva "Now let's go before he gets here" she added

Kaylee grabbed her purse and walked into the living room where Gibbs was cleaning his gun. Ducky was chatting away and Tim and Tony were just listening.

"Uncle Gibbs, please don't have that out when he gets here!" she begged

He smirked and raised his eyebrow. "I just want to make sure he knows not to mess with you"

"Trust me the entire clan of you here will make him realize that you don't need the gun." She mumbled

"Come on Gibbs give the girl a chance" said Abby

Gibbs shook his head. "He will not mess with you."

"Dad! Please, make him put it away" she begged

"Kaylee, trust me nothing I say will make him put that away" he responded

Kaylee pouted as the door bell rang. Kaylee took a breath and gave the group her best begging eyes before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi" she said softly

"Hello" said Keegan

"Come on in Keegan" said Tony

"I'm sorry" said Kaylee

"For what?" asked Keegan

"You'll see." She said softly

Keegan and Kaylee walked into the living room and Keegan swallowed.

"We just wanted to meet you" said Abby jumping in to save Kaylee from humiliation.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Keegan

"Well we don't want to keep your brother waiting" said Kaylee.

"Have her back by eleven" said Tony

"Yes Sir" said Keegan as Kaylee did everything but push him out the door.

Keegan led Kaylee to the car and opened the back door and closed it once she was in before walking around to the other side of the car. Once Keegan got into the car his brother started the car and drove towards the movie theatre. When he got there and they got out of the car he told them he would be back around 10:30. Kaylee and him went and bought the tickets and popcorn before going into the theatre. They sat down near the back of the theatre and smiled at each other. They whispered through the entire movie even getting shushed a few times. When the movie was over Keegan looked at his watch.

"It's ten do you want to go next door to the Starbucks and get a coffee or something?" he asked her

Kaylee smiled and nodded. "That sounds good"

Keegan took her hand as they walked towards the coffee shop.

"Can I ask you something?" Keegan asked her as they walked into the coffee shop

"Didn't give me the option did you?" She chuckled "What?" she asked

"Who were those people who were sitting in the living room?" he asked

She smiled. "Well my dad and the people he works with. The one with the accent is also his girlfriend. They are basically my dad's family and they are really awesome people." She said

He nodded. "Your dad doesn't see his family...I mean his real family?" he asked

"His mother is dead, his father isn't around and he has no siblings or any other family." She said

He nodded and smiled as they ordered. Keegan paid despite Kaylee's refusal. They sat down at a table in the corner. They drank their coffees and talked till ten thirty when they went outside to wait for Keegan's brother who showed up a few minutes later. When they got to Kaylee's place Keegan walked her up to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said

"I did too" he said. He kissed her cheek gently and smiled

She blushed slightly as he walked back to the car. She unlocked the door and walked in kicking off her shoes and walking to the living room where her dad and Ziva were. Ziva was leaning against Tony and sleeping Tony was watching a movie. He looked up when she walked in and smiled.

"Hey. How was it?" he asked her

"Good" she grinned

Ziva woke up slightly and looked up at her and smiled.

"Someone got a kiss." She said

Tony made a face. "First date Ziva really?"

"I can tell by his face." She said

Kaylee blushed and looked down. "It was just a kiss on the cheek" she said

Tony nodded, he liked the sound of that better.

"Well. I'm going to bed. Good night." She said as she walked away to her bedroom.


	3. Trouble

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

**WARNING: Contains Spanking Of A Teenager. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"Please dad! Come on" begged Kaylee

"Kaylee no. Drop it." Tony ordered

"Ugg. It's not fair" she grumbled as she turned around and went to her room slamming the door behind her.

Tony jumped slightly and shook his head sighing. He went to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the night before and threw them in the microwave he was not in the mood now to cook. Kaylee had pissed him off. Kaylee was in her room she called her friend.

"Hey Rebecca." She said

"Hey Kaylee what's up?" she asked

"I can't go to the party this weekend. Dad is being an over protective pain." Said Kaylee

"Oh come on that's not fair. I don't want to go alone and Madeline is grounded." Said Rebecca

"I'm sorry Rebecca. He won't let me. What am I suppose to do? Sneak out?" she asked

"Well..." said Rebecca

"Rebecca! He would kill me!" shrieked Kaylee

"If he finds out" Rebecca pointed out. "Which he won't, parents are dense they never find out" she added

"Well. I don't know." Said Kaylee

"Please" begged Rebecca

"Ok. Fine." Said Kaylee

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll meet you there." Said Rebecca before they hung up the phone.

* * *

Kaylee kept looking at her watch she just wanted to sneak out and get it over with. She knew she should do it but she also wanted to be at that party. Keegan was going to be there and he was acting all distant lately and Kaylee knew it had to deal with the popular girl that he liked, and she wanted to win him. At ten thirty she said she was going to bed and she went to her room and quickly changed into her party outfit which was a short black skirt and a tight pink tank top. She grabbed her purse and threw her sandals in there so she didn't have them on when she climb out the window. She made sure she made very little noise as she left she threw on her sandals. She walked towards the party it was a bush party and she was going to need to get out of there as soon as possible. She heard the music before she got there when she got there she looked around for Rebecca and she couldn't find her but she saw Keegan. She walked up to him.

"Hey Keegan" she said

He looked down at her. "Hi. How did you get here?" he asked

"Snuck out" she responded

"Ah. Well, I'll talk to you later" he told her as he walked off

Kaylee scowled but looked around again for Rebecca. Where was she? She wondered. She wandered around the group of people that had gathered she walked a bit away from the group when she saw it. Her boyfriend and the other girl kissing. Keegan looked up and saw her. Kaylee let a few tears fall as she turned around she walked away from them and walked out of the forest she was crying all the way home. She froze when she got to her drive way and there were four cars there that weren't there when she left. They belonged to Ziva, Abby Gibbs and Ducky and on the street was Tim's car. She was busted she considered climbing back in through the window but she was too tired and upset to do it. She walked into the house and to the living room where Gibbs was on the phone.

"Never mind Stan." He said hanging up the phone and standing up and walking over to her

"Do you have any idea how worried your father has been?" he growled tying to control his anger

Kaylee looked away from his glare. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry. Really. For sneaking out or getting caught?" he growled living her chin up to look at him

"Both." She answered

"Well I suggest you get to your room. When your father gets home I'm sure he will deal with you." He told her

Kaylee nodded and turned around and walked to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Gibbs picked up his phone and called Tony and then Tim. Abby and Ducky were with Tim and Ziva was with Tony. When Tony got home he walked started to Kaylee's room and didn't knock he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he spoke loudly

"I'm so sorry daddy." She said softly not moving from her spot on her bed she was hugging her knees and looking down away from her father.

"Kaylee Honour Hamilton. Look at me NOW!" he ordered

Kaylee swallowed hard and looked up at him as tears came to her eyes again.

"I am so disappointed in you young lady. Not only did you sneak out but you disobeyed me. I told you that you were not going to that party and you went anyways." He said

"I know. I'm sorry." She said "Just ground me and get over with it" she mumbled

"And what makes you're think your grounded? Because I was thinking something very different" he said

Kaylee swallowed. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean making it so you can sit comfortable for a long time." He said

Kaylee swallowed. "Please no daddy." She cried out

"Stand up now!" He ordered

Kaylee didn't move.

"You have three second to get up unless you want me to forcefully get you up" he warned

Kaylee bit her lip hard and slowly moved off the bed and stood up in front of him. Tony sat down on her bed and pulled her over his knees and put one hand on her back and the other on her butt

"Kaylee, I really wish I didn't have to do this but you put yourself in danger tonight and I don't want to lose you" he said before he raised his arm and smacked her butt once.

Kaylee whimpered softly as she felt the sudden burst of pain on her behind. She started crying after only six smacks not from pain but from embarrassment, after four more Tony lifted her skirt up he hadn't comment on what she was wearing yet but that was coming. He landed ten more spanks on her butt.

"I'm sorry daddy please no more" she cried

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"Sneaking out and disobeying you" she sobbed

He landed five more on her butt.

"And this skirt is being given away tomorrow" he said

"But" she started to say

Tony landed two more smacks on her already red behind.

"You sure you want to argue with me?" he growled

"No daddy. I'll give it away tomorrow" she said as she cried hard

He raised his hand again and landed three more smacks on her ass giving her an even thirty.

Kaylee cried loudly as her skirt was put back into place and Tony lifted her up as he stood up he hugged her tight letting her cry. She cried into his chest as she rubbed her stinging butt. Once she stopped crying told put his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

"You ever do anything like that again and I'll use my belt" he warned her softly.

Kaylee nodded. "I won't ever do it again."

"Now bed time I'll talk to you tomorrow" he said as he made his way to her door. He turned to her after he opened the door. "I love you Kaylee" he said he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. He went to the living room where only Gibbs and Ziva were sitting the rest of the team must have left.

"Hey Tony. I wanted to wait to see that she was ok before I left" said Ziva walking over to him

"She's fine" he told her

Ziva kissed him before nodding and saying good night to Gibbs. Tony sat down on his couch.

"Not easy is it?" said Gibbs

Tony shook his head. "I just spanked my daughter" said Tony softly

"Tony. You did the right thing. She did something really stupid tonight and I know it's not easy but it's something that you had to do." Said Gibbs

Tony nodded. "Did you every spank K..." he started to say but stopped not sure if he should bring it up.

"You can say her name Tony. And yes I did a few times" he answered

Tony nodded and thought for a moment. "I still don't think I did the right thing" he said softly

"Tony. Why did you spank her?" he asked trying to help the younger man.

"Because I don't want her to do that again." He answered

"And why don't you want her too?" he asked him

"Because it was dangerous" he answered

"So you did it because you don't want her to get hurt. In other words you did it because you love her." Gibbs spoke calmly to the younger man

Tony nodded. "But." He started speaking but was cut off by Gibbs

"Anthony no buts. You did it because you love her end of discussion" he said smiling softly at the younger man. "Don't regret doing it." He added

Tony nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"Tony. I might not have experience with teenagers but I did have a daughter. So if you want some advice in the future. You can ask me" Gibbs told him

Tony nodded. "I'll remember that. Thanks"

"Oh and advice. That skirt" Gibbs said with a slight smirk

"It's being given away tomorrow I've already made that clear to her." He smirked

"Good." Said Gibbs

Tony and Gibbs kept talking until morning.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	4. The Plot Thickens

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: Chapter contains adult topics._

* * *

Kaylee woke up the next morning she moved out of the bed slowly before walking to the bathroom and washing her face. She went downstairs and saw Gibbs sleeping on the couch before she noticed her father making coffee.

"Morning dad" she said softly

Tony turned around and nodded in her direction. "Morning"

He poured a cup from himself before turned around and pointed to the table asking her to sit. Kaylee bit her lip and sat down. Tony took a sip of his coffee and looked up at her.

"Kaylee what happened last night?" he asked her

"What do you mean what happened?" she asked

"Did you see anything happen at that party?" he asked her

She made a face.

"Kaylee. They found a body this morning about thirty feet from the main area of the party. The body of a student. Someone who went to your school." He told her softly. They found it when they broke up the party." He added.

Kaylee swallowed hard. "I didn't see anything. I swear" she added

"Ok. Kaylee. This is going to be hard to take but the body that was found was Keegan's" he said softly

Kaylee's eyes opened wide. "Dad..." she started to speak

"Kaylee. I'm sorry." He said

Tears came to Kaylee's eyes. He had cheated on her but she still had feelings for him and it still hurt to know he was dead. Tony moved and knelled down to her level as she was sitting and he pulled her into a hug. Kaylee buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Gibbs walked into the room and made a face he didn't know about what had happened yet. Tony looked at his boss and spoke to him and explained what had happened while he still held Kaylee close and let her cry.

"Kaylee. The police want to talk to you because you're his girlfriend and know more about him then most of people." Said Tony

Kaylee pulled away and nodded swallowing hard. Her eyes clear with worry and hurt. She hadn't told anyone what she had seen about him kissing the other girl and she didn't want to. No one else had seen it anyways and no one would ever find out that she knew Keegan had been the only one to see her.

"And I'm telling you this now to save you a lot of problems. You answer all questions honestly and fully leave nothing out." He told her firmly he knew that teenagers protected their friends to the ends of the earth.

Kaylee nodded.

"I'll take you to the police station when you're ready." He told her as he stood up and backed away. Kaylee stood up.

"I'll go get ready now." She said as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door she changed quickly as she was in the bathroom she saw her razor and took a breath to keep from having anymore thoughts of cutting herself. She left the bathroom quickly and went to the kitchen.

"I want to get this over with can we go?" she asked

Tony nodded. Kaylee looked around

"Where's Uncle Gibbs?" she asked

"He left." He told her as he led her to the door and out to the car.

* * *

When they got to the police station an officer led Kaylee to a conference room. She wasn't a suspect so they weren't interrogating her.

"Have a seat" the officer told her

Kaylee sat down as the officer sat across from her.

"I just have a few questions." She told Kaylee

Kaylee nodded.

"Did you see anything last night?" the officer asked

"I saw Keegan yes. But last I saw him he was alive" Kaylee answered

The officer nodded. "Where did you see him last?"

Kaylee swallowed hard. "With the party I left soon after when my friend didn't show up" she answered

"How come you didn't stay?" she asked

"Didn't want to my friend wasn't there." She answered

"You didn't want to stay with your boyfriend?" the officer asked

"I wasn't suppose to be there. I had snuck out. I had to get back before I got caught...not that it made a difference I got caught anyways" she got quiet near the end.

The officer nodded.

"Can you think of anyone who would have a reason to hurt him?" she asked Kaylee

Kaylee thought for a moment and shook her head. "We had only been dating a few weeks."

"Did you ever meet his family? Friend?" the officer asked

"Friends yes. We hung out in the same group. Family I met his brother and that's it" she answered honestly

The officer nodded. "No fights or arguments with friends?"

Kaylee shook her head. "No. Not that I know off"

The officer could tell that Kaylee was leaving something out and so could Tony from the other room. He had convinced the officers to let him observe despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't.

"Kaylee is there anything else you can think of that might be able to help us?" the officer asked her

"No ma'am" she lied.

"Ok. Well if you think of anything else. Call me" the officer told her handing her a business card

Kaylee nodded as the officer led her back to her father. The two of them walked back to the car.

"Kaylee. You left something out. I saw your expression. You lied" he glared

"You were in the other room? They let you watch?" she asked clearly she was upset

"Is that your way of saying I'm right?" he asked

Kaylee wouldn't look at him. "No! I told her everything I could think of" she lied again. She knew if she got caught lying she would be in trouble.

Tony nodded but he didn't believe her. But he didn't push it, he knew whatever it was it would come out. He drove home in silence. When they got home Kaylee went straight to her room and sat down on her bed hugging her knees. Tony went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	5. Lies Come Undone

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

* * *

That night after Tony had gone to bed she was lying awake thinking. She had lied to the officer and her father and she was feeling guilty. For all she knew that girl was the one who killed him. She knew she had to tell the officer the truth and hoped that they would talk to her without her father there. She didn't want him to find out she had lied. She tossed and turned all night, the next morning she was up early even before her father. She didn't want to wake him up so she got dressed quietly and left him a note saying he was going to the police station because she had remembered something and had to tell the police. She grabbed her purse and headed out to the bus stop. When she finally got to the police station she asked for the lead investigation on the case she was then led into an interrogation room.

"Uh, why an interrogation room?" she asked the officer

"Because after what we found last night, you're a suspect." The officer told him

"What?! That means you can't talk to me without my father here." She immediately got defence.

"He's been notified and he's on his way." The officer told her before sitting in the chair across from Kaylee and waiting.

* * *

When Tony got the call he had just found Kaylee's note and was about to head down there anyways. He was dressed so he grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out. When he got to the police station he was led to the room where Kaylee was.

He glared hard at her before looking at the officer, "okay, what evidence do you have that she was involved?" he asked

"We found out that she had known that he was cheating on her and even had seen him kissing another girl at that party." The officer told Tony while watching Kaylee's expression.

Tony looked to the officer and then his daughter. "Kaylee, start talking, Now!" he growled.

"I-I. It's true, I knew he was cheating on me, but not till I saw him kissing the other girl. I had a feeling but I didn't know for sure. That's what I was coming here to tell you this morning. That I had seen him with that girl." She told the officer, she didn't look up at her father.

"Did, he or the other girl see you when you saw them? Or was anyone with you when you saw it?" the officer asked.

"He saw me her back was to me." She told the officer.

The officer nodded, "do you know who the girl he was kissing is?" the officer asked

"I know who she is but I don't know her name. She is one of the popular girl from school." She told the officer.

"Alright, well, you're free to go. If you give us a DNA sample." She said looking up at Tony.

Tony thought for a second, his daughter couldn't have been involved but he wasn't sure if he wanted to allow them to take her DNA. He also knew that it could clear her name, "You can take the DNA." He told the officer.

The officer nodded and told them she would be right back she was going to get the swab to take the DNA. Tony nodded and waited for the officer to leave the room before turning Kaylee's chair to face him and knelt down to her level so they were eye to eye.

"You -just- remembered you had seen him kissing a girl?" he asked her his eyes narrow.

"No daddy, I knew yesterday. I lied." She told him, she was caught and lying some more would only make matters worse.

"To me as well as a police officer, Kaylee you broke a law by lying to the officer. You're in a lot of trouble." He told her as the door opened. He stood up and saw the officer and a man come in. The man was carrying a small bag. Once the DNA sample was taken, Tony led Kaylee out of the building.

"You're grounded until further notice." He told her, he was so angry and knew lecturing her right now was not a good idea. He needed a chance to calm down before he did.

Kaylee nodded, "okay." She knew she wasn't being given a choice in the matter so she wasn't going to argue.

"And, I don't think you were but so help me if you were involved in his murder." He said nothing even knowing how to finish that sentence.

"I wasn't daddy. As soon as I saw him kissing her I left the party. I have no idea who did it. I didn't see anything." She told him honestly.

He nodded, "why didn't you just tell the officers that from the beginning?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to make him sound like a bad guy after he was murdered and couldn't defend himself."

He nodded as they got into the car. "Listen to me and listen to me very carefully. Any questions that they ask you from now till this case is solved, you are going to give them the full and honest answers. And you will not leave anything out. The best thing you can do for Keegan is to tell the truth so that the police can solve the case. Am I understood?" he asked before he started the car.

She nodded, "yes sir."

"Good" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	6. First Day Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

* * *

Tony looked up as Kaylee came into the kitchen on Monday morning she was still in her pyjamas he looked at his watch and made a face.

"Kaylee your bus is going to be here in ten minutes and you're not ready." He pointed out wondering if she lost track of time.

"Please don't make me go today, I don't feel well," She said

Tony frowned slightly and got up and put his hand to her forehead, "you don't have a fever, and you look healthy to me. Get your butt ready and I'll drive you to school." He said as he realized that she was perfectly fine.

Kaylee sighed but nodded as she got up and went to her room to change. She changed quickly and tied up her hair before grabbing her bag and heading out the door just in time to catch the bus. "Dad I'll just take the bus," she said.

"Alright, have a good day." he called after her.

The bus ride was the longest twenty minutes of her life. Everyone was staring at her the entire way to school. She was never so relieved when the bus finally arrived at school. She looked around to find her friends. Hopefully her father was right that her friends would be over it. She sighed when she saw them but they completely ignored her. She went into the school and went to her locker before going to class. This was going to be along day, and a long time till things would be okay again. When lunch time came she went to the cafeteria to buy her lunch, she jumped a little when someone knocked her books down. She looked to who was behind her to see Rebecca and Madeline with smirks on their faces.

"Really mature guys," she said as she bent down to pick up her books only to be pushed onto the ground by one of them. She yelped as she fell to the ground she teared up a little as she rubbed her ankle. She looked up and glared, "what the hell is your problem?" she asked as tears started falling more openly.

"I would like to know that myself," said the math teacher as she came up behind them.

"Uh, she fell," said Rebecca.

"I don't think so young lady," said the teacher, "you two office now," she ordered before turning to Kaylee to see two other students helping her up and grabbing her books.

The teacher smiled softly and nodded to the two other students. "Can you two help her to the nurse's office?" she asked.

They nodded as they started towards the nurse's office.

"I'm Tim and this is Charlie," said the one guy as they left the cafeteria.

"I'm Kaylee," she said as she held back tears and hopped with the help of the two guys.

"Yeah we know who you are. We heard about the party and what happened." Said Charlie

"Oh," said Kaylee softly. "What's the big deal? I mean it's horrible what happened to him but it's not like it's my fault." She said

"That's not what's going around the school," said Charlie.

"Everyone thinks you did it because you saw him kissing Georgia," said Tim

"Oh great, that's just fantastic," she groaned as she was helped into the nurse's office. "For the record, I didn't do it." She added as she was helped onto the bed in the nurse's office.

"We know. My father is a cop I heard him talking to my mother saying that you had been cleared of any involvement." said Charlie.

The nurse came up to them and looked at Kaylee, "the principal called and let me know what happened. Why don't we take a look at what happened," she said with a soft smile. Kaylee nodded and carefully removed her shoe and sock and put her ankle up on the bed. Her ankle was already starting to swell. The nurse took a look at sighed, "It's just a sprain. Why don't I strap it?" She said.

Kaylee nodded and looked up to Tim and Charlie. "Thanks for helping me here, but you can go. I don't want you guys to miss out on lunch," she said.

"Well I do have football practice for half an hour I should go," said Charlie. "Hope you heal quickly," he said before he left.

"As for me, I'm not leaving. You're too cute to have to sit here alone." He said with a smile.

The nurse rolled her eyes as she finished wrapping her ankle. "Do you want me to call someone to come get you?" she asked.

Kaylee nodded, "Can you call my father?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll get his number out of your file, you just relax." She said as she went over to her desk to call.

Kaylee looked up to Tim, "you really don't have to stay." She told him.

Tim shook his head, "I'll leave when your father gets here." He said with a smile.

Kaylee shrugged but nodded. "Well if you're going to stay, what's your story?" she asked with a small wince as she moved her leg slightly and it placed pressure on her ankle.

"My story?" he asked

"Yeah, I can't say I have seen you around much, Charlie is on the football team. What about you? Any sports?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I was on the football team last year till I had to have surgery on my spine and I can't play anymore I could damage my spine even more." He told her.

"Oh man, that really sucks." She said

He shrugged, "gave me a chance to focus more on school which couldn't make my mother happier."

Kaylee laughed as the door to the nurse office opened and Tony came in. "Kaylee, are you okay?" he asked not even noticing the other teenager there.

"I'm fine, just a sprain. More humiliated then anything." She said.

He sighed a breath of relief and then noticed the boy. "And you are?" he asked

"He's one of the guys who helped me get to the nurses office after they saw me...fall," she said

"Oh, thanks." Tony said before titling his head at her. "I know what happened Kaylee, the nurse told me," He said.

Kaylee looked down.

"You're welcome sir, but I should be going. Nice to meet you Kaylee, hope you feel better soon." He said as he made his way out of the office.

Tony pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "Kaylee look at me please," he said softly.

Kaylee looked up and bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with Rebecca and Madeline?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry."

"You preferred to end up here, with a sprain?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't know they would take it this far," She said.

He nodded, "well I'm sure you didn't, but you need to tell me these things."

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, now. Why don't we get you home?" He said as he got up and put the chair back and turned to the nurse. "I can take her home?" he asked

She nodded and smiled softly. "Keep your ankle iced as much as possible Kaylee." She said

Kaylee nodded as she went to grab her books. "I need to go to my locker to get my bag." She said

Tony took her books before helping her up. "Do you just want me to go get it?" he asked her.

She nodded and told her where her locker was and the combination before he went off.

Tony ignored the stares he was getting as he opened her locker and grabbed her bag he was about to close her locker when something caught her attention sitting on the top shelf was the skirt he had told her she was to get rid of. He shook his head and grabbed the skirt as well and put it in her backpack before closing the locker and going back to the nurse's office.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said as he helped her up and supported her weight and helped her to the car. Once they were driving for a few minutes he turned his head to her for a moment. "Kaylee, open your bag please." He said

Kaylee made a face before opening it to see the skirt. She bit her lip and looked down.

"So, was there something wrong with your hearing when I told you to get rid of it? Or did I misunderstand when you told me you would?" he asked her.

"No, I heard you." She said softly.

He shook his head at her as he came to a stop at a stop light. He turned to her and placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"So you disobeyed me," He said.

"Yes." She said softly.

He let her chin go as the light turned green and he started driving again.

"You're already grounded so I can't ground you. Tonight when I get home from work, we are going to have a long talk about this Kaylee." He told her as he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.

She nodded, "Okay."

Tony got out of the car and went around to the other side of the car and opened the door to help her out and up to the apartment, when they got up to the apartment he helped her to her couch.

"Dad, take the skirt and get rid of it. I'm sorry I disobeyed you." She said softly looking at him.

Tony nodded and took the skirt. "Kaylee, do you understand why I don't like this skirt?" he asked her sitting next to her.

"Because it's too short," she mumbled looking down.

He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it till her eyes were in line with his. "Yes, there's more to it than that. Kaylee when you were a skirt that short guys have one thing in mind and that is that you want sex." He said cringing at the thought of his little girl having sex.

Kaylee blushed and looked down. "Dad, I'm not a virgin." She mumbled.

Tony sighed and made her look up at him. "When?" he asked.

"I was twelve. He was one of my mother's boyfriend's sons," She said.

"Was that the only time?" he asked this conversation was not an easy one for him.

She looked down, "no."

"Kaylee, I'm not upset, you don't need to be embarrassed," he said.

She looked up and him with tears in her eyes. "I-I can't help but feel embarrassed. I was having sex for love. My mom didn't love me I wanted someone too. I thought sex meant love and I gave up my virginity to some fifteen years old who just wanted sex."

Tony pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I really am. But I don't get the skirt. You don't feel that way anymore right? You know that I do love you very much." He asked her

She nodded and bit her lip. "I do know that. I guess just bad habits never die."

His eyes widened and he pulled the hug apart and looked at her. "Kaylee, have you had sex since you've been here?"

"No." She said

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "If you ever decide to please come talk to me. I won't judge you. I just want to have these discussions no matter how awkward they may be," he told her.

She looked down, "you won't kill the guy?" she asked

He smirked. "No, unless he breaks your heart." He told her.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Am I in trouble still?"

"If you promise me you will tell me if you are going to have sex no." He said figuring it was a good compromise.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Okay," she said.

"Now I need to get back to work. If you need me you know my number." He told her smiling at her.

"Okay." She told him.

He stood up and grabbed his keys before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	7. More Drama Unfolds

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_Warning!!!! Discussion of ass tanning of a teenager, turn back now if it's not your thing._

* * *

The following day Kaylee woke up at six am to the sound of her cell ringing, she groaned and picked up her phone.

"This better be important," she grumbled.

"That's no way to answer your phone young lady," said the woman on the other end.

Kaylee woke up and shot out of her bed.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked,

"I just wanted to say hi and I miss you." The caller told her.

"No, what you miss is someone who slaves after you. Don't call me again," she said hanging up her phone.

She sighed and stood up on her good foot before trying to apply slight pressure on her bad ankle. She cringed at the pain but slowly walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her phone rang again and she groaned and looked at the number before ignoring it when it was a blocked number. A few minutes later Tony came into the room.

"Well someone is up early," he said.

"So what if I am," she snapped at him.

He made a face and tilted his head, "nothing wrong with it, just stating a point." He said softly.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious," she barked at him.

Tony narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "I don't know what is up with you but this attitude will stop now." He told her firmly.

"Oh and if it doesn't?" she asked testing the waters of her fathers patience which was not a good idea this early in the morning.

"Kaylee Honour DiNozzo. Knock it off." He growled.

"Kaylee Ho..." she started to copy him but stopped in her tracks when his expression changed from annoyed to just plain furious. She got up and tried to get away as quickly as she could but was stopped with a hand on her arm gripping her firmly but gently. Kaylee whimpered softly she knew she was in for it now, she had only seen her father this angry once before and it resulted in her having a very sore backside. She looked down at the ground, "Sorry," she said softly.

"You will go get ready, I figure you probably aren't feeling up to school, and if you're not going to school your coming with me to work." He said his voice very low he was trying to contain his angry.

"Okay dad," she said not looking up.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look up, "and if this attitude continues I will not hesitate to make sure you have a very sore backside. I don't care if it means I have to do it at work. Am I clear?" he asked her.

"Yes daddy," she said softly knowing he wasn't kidding.

He released his firm grip on her arm before letting her go get ready. Kaylee hopped away on her good foot quickly. She took a breath before sitting down on her bed. She sat for a moment ignoring when her phone went off as she got ready slowly. When she was done she limped out into the kitchen. Her father was in the bathroom so she grabbed herself a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer and sat down eating slowly. When Tony was done he came out and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"Sorry about the attitude before dad, it was out of line." She said.

He nodded, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kaylee swallowed hard wondering if she should tell him, she knew the consequences of lying to him if she got caught. "I-I got woken up by a phone call this morning and you know how I hate being woken up earlier then I have to be." She told him, which was the truth but she was leaving out the part about who called.

He tilted his head, "who was calling you early like that?" he asked

Kaylee swallowed again, "wrong number," she told him, well that was a flat out lie.

"Oh," he said tilting his head the other way seeing right through the lie. "Kaylee, you sure?" he asked.

Kaylee looked down and bit her lip. "Yes." She mumbled.

Tony got up and put his cup in the sink before sitting down next to her. "Why are you lying to me? You know that I know how to tell your lying." He told her.

"It was my mother," she said softly.

Tony narrowed his eyes, he was angry, not at Kaylee but at her mother.

"What did she say?" he asked her.

"That she misses me and I told her not to call me back and hung up," she told him.

Tony nodded; he pulled her into a tight hug. "You going to be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yes."

"Okay," he said standing up and smacked her on the back of the head. "That's for lying to me." He said

She cringed and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, now let's go," he told her getting his gun from the lock box in his closet and his wallet and key.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	8. A Crime Is Commited

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though._

* * *

Tony helped Kaylee into the building and asked her if she wanted to go to the lab and stay with Abby or if she wanted to sit up in the squad room. She had already asked Abby is she would be okay with Kaylee being down there and she of course didn't have a problem with it. Kaylee wanted to go down to the lap she loved Abby and her lab was always so exciting. Tony left her in the lab with Abby who was more than happy to have Kaylee down there. When he got up to the squad room only Ziva who was looking very tense and distracted, he went over to her and went to massage her shoulders.

Ziva hadn't noticed Tony come into the room she was too busy looking at something on the screen in front of her, something she shouldn't have been looking at during work but her own computer was on the fritz so she had to. When she felt someone touching her shoulders she quickly exited the screen hoping whoever it was hadn't noticed.

Tony made a face when he saw her quickly close something on the screen.

"Ziva is everything alright?" he asked her wondering what she could be hiding.

"Of course." She said looking up at him smiling.

"So, you're not hiding anything from me?" he asked her carefully.

"Nope." She said looking down at her screen.

"Okay," he said before going back to his own desk and sitting down and watching her carefully having a feel she was but he knew better then to push the subject.

Gibbs came into the room and looked to his two agents. Wondering where the third was.

"Where's McGee?" he asked.

"He went to get coffee," said Ziva looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and sat down at his desk, looking up as McGee came in and put a cup on Ziva's desk one on Tony's and one on Gibbs before sitting down at his own. It had been his turn to get coffee for everyone or in Ziva's case tea today. Ziva jumped a little when Gibbs phone rang causing strange looks from Tony, McGee and Gibbs. Gibbs answered his phone spoke for a few seconds before hanging up.

"Dead Marine's wife in Annandale, Virginia." He said as he grabbed his gear. "McGee, call Ducky." He said as he made his way to the elevator. McGee called Ducky quickly as he grabbed his gear and after giving Ducky the information he ran to the elevator quickly making it in just before it closed. Tony and Ziva had already grabbed their gear and were in the elevator. When they go to the scene, Gibbs saw the police talking to a man. "McGee, bag and tag. DiNozzo, photos. Ziva with me." He said as he walked towards the officer and the man. Ziva followed him, "Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said flashing his badge.

"Looks like I may have solved this one for you already. Husband claimed to have done it." said the officer.

Gibbs and Ziva both looked over to the man, "what happened Marine?" asked Gibbs.

"I-I don't know. I thought I was back in Iraq, when I snapped out of it I saw my wife dead next to me, with my knife in her chest." He said. Gibbs could tell this Marine was trying to keep it together but he knew that he would break before long. He also confessed so Gibbs turned to Ziva, "get him back to the car," he told her before going over to the body where Ducky and Jimmy already were.

"Duck, do we have a cause of death?" he asked.

"Well if I had to guess I would say she was stabbed," he said pointing to the knife. "Time of death is between 0600 and 0800," Ducky told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded looking up to see Ziva putting the Marine in the back of the car. He saw McGee packing some stuff in the back of the Van and saw Tony snapping pictures of one of the police officer. He walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the dead,

"DiNozzo, the crime scene," He glared at his agent.

Tony cringed and turned his attention back to the body snapping a few more photos.

"Anything else Duck?" he asked as he came back to him. "The body was moved, she wasn't stabbed here." He told him, Gibbs nodded. "I'll know more once I get her on the table. Jimmy the gurney please," said Ducky.

"Thanks Duck," he said as he looked up to see McGee and Ziva but no Tony. He walked over to the van and saw Tony in the back putting the camera away.

"Tony drive back with Ducky." He said before turning to his two other agents.

"McGee, David. Let's get this guy back to NCIS," he said as he got into the car. Ziva got into the front and McGee got into the back with the suspect.

Tony helped Jimmy and Ducky put the body in the back of the van and took the keys from Ducky so he could drive. He knew Gibbs was making him go with them because he wasn't concentrating on the dead body and he wasn't too happy about it. Thankfully though Ziva hadn't noticed, that would be even worse than the wrath of Gibbs. When they got back to NCIS, Gibbs told Tony to bring the evidence down to Abby. He figured that way he could check in on his daughter at the same time. Tony grabbed the evidence and headed down to the lab, he also had a couple of caf-pows. He walked into the lab and saw Kaylee sitting at Abby's computer in the other room he didn't see Abby. He put the caf-pows and evidence down on the table, before going into the other room.

"Hey Kaylee, what are you doing?" he asked looking at the computer to see Kaylee playing Tetris online.

Kaylee paused the game and looked up at her father. "Playing Tetris, Abby's in the ballistics lab," she said before looking back at the screen.

Tony smiled at his daughter and went to the ballistics lab seeing Abby firing off a gun before knocking on the door. Abby smiled and placed the gun down before going and opening the door.

"Hey Tony." She said.

"Hey Abbs, I have some evidence for you to go over. And a caf-pow." He added.

Abby smiled and ran to the other room. Tony smirked and looked at Kaylee. "There's one for you too." He said. "If you've been behaving for Abby." He added.

Kaylee smiled and nodded. "I have,"

"Okay, you stay here I'll bring it to you." He said before going into the other room and seeing Abby already digging through the evidence. He held up the second caf-pow.

"Kaylee behaving for you?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yup, she's always good for me," said Abby with a smile.

Tony nodded before bringing the drink to Kaylee.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip.

Tony went back into the other room. "Whatever you can find, let us know," he said.

Abby nodded smiling at him.

Tony looked over at Kaylee who was still looking at the computer and smiled before leaving to head back upstairs.

When he got upstairs no one was in the squad room. He knew he really shouldn't but Ziva had been acting all weird all morning even at the crime scene and he knew she was hiding something but couldn't figure out what. He looked around before going over to her computer. He figured they would be a while since they were probably interrogating the husband.

"Okay Ziva, what's your password?" he said softly to himself before trying a few things and not having and luck. He looked up and felt the presence of someone behind him. '_Gibbs or Ziva?'_ He wondered.

"Z-Ziva?" he asked.

"Nope." Said Gibbs

Tony wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more worried.

"Boss, it's not what it looks like." He said knowing it most likely was exactly what it looks like to Gibbs.

"It looks like your trying to figure out what's been going on with your girlfriend." He said.

"Okay, well then it's exactly what it looks like." He said.

Gibbs moved out of the way to allow Tony to back up. Tony backed up and stood up pushing the chair back in before facing Gibbs.

"Tony, want my advice?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know your track record with woman kind of sucks." He said

Gibbs glared hard at him. "And two out of my four marriages ended in divorce because I didn't trust them. If you don't want to fuck up this relationship I suggest you just talk to her." He said before smacking him on the back of the head.

Tony cringed.

"Now get to work. Find out if..." he started

"If she had any enemies," Tony finished before making his way to his own desk and started typing. He sighed with relief that all he got was a head slap, if it had been Ziva he could have possibly just ruined the first relationship since Jeanne that actually meant something to him. He quickly got his head into work and tried to find something that might give them more answers, he had a feeling that Gibb thought that the husband was lying and covering up for someone. About half an hour later Ziva Gibbs and McGee came back to the squad room.

"DiNozzo." Said Gibbs

"I can't seem to find anything; the woman seemed quiet. Unless she was hated by one of the other Marine wives that she knew this woman had no enemies." He said.

"It could be one of the Marine's enemies trying to get revenge for something." said McGee.

"Why the hell would he cover for his enemy?" asked Tony

"Maybe there's a reason he did," said McGee.

"Okay, all of you look to see if you can find if he has any enemies." He said before heading to the elevator and down to autopsy's.

"What do you got for me Duck?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

Ducky looked up from the body.

"Well Jethro, COD was as I suspected she was stabbed, it was a quick death because the knife pierced right through the heart." Said Ducky.

"Anything else Duck?" he asked.

"Nope that's all I've got for you." Said Ducky

"Okay, thanks Duck," he said before leaving autopsy to go to the lab.

He walked into the room and could feel some tension the moment he walked in. He saw Kaylee sitting away from Abby looking like she was in some kind of trouble and saw Abby furiously working on something.

"Abbs." He said, "everything alright?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked up and shook her head. "Gibbs I have only half of the evidence done because 'someone' doesn't understand the meaning of 'don't touch anything,'" she said looking over at Kaylee and glaring.

Gibbs made a face at Kaylee. "Well what do you have for me?" he asked Abby.

"Well the knife was definitely the murder weapon. It has the victim's blood all over it. There's a bloody print on the grip and it belongs to the suspect. No other prints." She said. The hair that was on the knife is running though AFIS right now," she said.

"Anything else Abbs?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry Gibbs." She said looking like she was going to cry.

"It's okay Abby." He said before walking over to Kaylee and kneeling down to her level.

Kaylee bit her lip as she kept eye contact with Gibbs.

"You know there's a reason you shouldn't touch the machines in this room, and that's because they are very important and expensive to replace if one of them break." Gibbs said keeping calm. he would let Tony deal with getting angry with her he just wanted to make sure that she didn't do it again before Tony could have a word with her.

"I know uncle Gibbs, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Okay," she said as her expression changed from sorry to scared. Gibbs looked up to see Tony standing behind him not looking impressed.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	9. Punishment is Recieved

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING:Chapter Contains Spanking Of Teenager. _

* * *

Tony helped Kaylee into the other room because he wanted to keep the conversation private. He was not happy with his daughter right now. He sat her down on the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Kaylee you have five seconds to give me an explanation as to why you were touching one of the machines that you were giving direction not to touch." He said

"I don't have one," she said looking down.

Tony forced her to look up at him. "Do you have any idea that kind of problems you could have caused. You're lucky Abby caught you before you could have done damage that was not fixable. You could have possible even ruined some of the evidence on this case." He growled

"I know daddy I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't think sorry is enough this time Kaylee," he told her.

Kaylee swallowed hard. A- Are you going to spank me?" she asked as a tear feel down her face.

"Do you think you deserve one?" he asked her.

Kaylee looked down and nodded slightly.

Tony once again made her look up at him.

"Why do you think you deserve one?" he asked her, he knew that this conversation was not an easy one for any child but he also knew it had to be had.

Kaylee whimpered and forced herself to keep eye contact with her father. "Because I did something I wasn't suppose to and could have caused a lot of problems because of it." She said.

Tony nodded before standing up. "Okay Kaylee stand up please." He said

Kaylee stood up and Tony grabbed her arm gently before sitting down on the couch and pulling her over his knees. He made sure her bad ankle was resting on the couch so there was no pressure on it before he landed a hard smack on her butt. He proceeded to give her butt a good tanning. She was crying before he was done. When he was done he pulled her up into a hug and let her cry it out. When she was done crying he looked at her. "Kaylee I love you and your forgiven, but you need to apologize to Abby." He said before helping her stand up.

"I already did apologize to her, she hates me and won't forgive me." She mumbled.

"Well apologize again, maybe she's forgive you now." He said.

Kaylee nodded as she limped into the other room and saw Abby look up at her and Tony who was behind her.

"Abby, I'm sorry really sorry. I shouldn't have touched the machine and I won't do it again." She said

Abby smiled and nodded and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Your forgiven." She said knowing that from the sounds coming from the other room a few minutes before that she wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	10. Things Get Cloudy

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: Chapter contains adult like topic_

HEY! I know I haven't written a chapter for this story for a long time. Took awhile to figure out where to go with it, I am like McGee in that way. I have no idea where my story is going when I start writing

* * *

A couple weeks' later things had calmed down a little. The police still hadn't figured out who had killed Keegan but they had a few suspects and Kaylee's ankle was healing, slowly but it was healing. She was back in school for over a week now and she had been spending her lunches with Tim and Charlie. She had even gone to a football game with Tim. Rebecca and Madeline hadn't given her anymore trouble but they were still ignoring her which was fine by her anyways.

She was sitting in the front row of the bleachers laughing at something that Tim had said when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see the two cops who were investigating the murder arresting Rebecca and Madeline. Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. She stood up to go over there and say something but Tim saw the look in her eyes and grabbed her arm gently.

"Kaylee, I wouldn't interfere if I were you." He told her.

Kaylee looked over at him and sighed before sitting back down. Tim smiled at her,

"It's going to be alright." He told her

"B-but their arresting them. After two weeks, makes me think they were involved." She said

"If they are, then they should be arrested." He pointed out.

"I know, that's not what I meant. I mean they were supposed to be my friends." She said tearing up a little.

Tim took her hand and squeezed it and waited for the police to walk off the field before he led her off the field and went into the school so they could be away from everyone.

"You going to be okay Kaylee?" he asked her looking her in the eyes.

She nodded, "He cheated on me but I still miss him."

He nodded at her. "I know but justice will be served to whoever did it."

Kaylee nodded and sighed, "Can you take me home?" she asked

Tim nodded, "of course, let's go" he said.

He let her walk before he walked with her keeping his hand on her back. He led her to his car and let her in before he got in and started the car and drove her home. She looked at her when he got to her place and tilted his head, "is someone home?" he asked

Kaylee shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." She told him

"Are you going to be okay on your own? Because if no one is home I don't think I should come in. Your father might kill me." He said with a small smile.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine." She said before she got out of the car and went inside and saw no one was home so she went to her room and plopped down on her bed and sighed before leaning back against the wall that her bed was against and pulled her knees up and hugged them close to her body.

"Damn it." she mumbled to herself. She had trusted the wrong people. She was about to start crying when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and got up she made her way to the door till her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID.

"Hello," she said answering her phone.

"Kaylee, don't answer the door!" Said Tony quickly

Kaylee removed her hand from the door knob and looked out the peep hole to see her mother standing there. She made sure the door was locked before backing away slowly.

"Wh-what is she doing here?" she whispered

"She was involved in Keegan's murder and I'm pretty sure she plans on hurting you too." He said

Kaylee froze in fear, "daddy get home please."

Tony could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm at the police station answering some questions about her but I have sent Gibbs to get you. Don't open the door for anyone. He has a key, okay?" he asked her

"Okay daddy," she said softly as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She broke a razor before sitting down on the floor against the door and lifting the sleeve of her sweater and slicing her wrist twice. She would have done more but she heard the door open.

"Kaylee, I'm here." Gibbs called out.

Kaylee jumped up and threw the razor in the garbage before pulling her sleeve down and unlocking the door and walking out.

Gibbs saw her and saw her eyes were filled with fear. "Kaylee, it's going to be okay. They got who was involved in the murder. Your safe." He told her

"So it was my mother and Rebecca and Madeline?" she asked her voice still shaky.

"How did you know about Rebecca and Madeline?" he asked her

"Well I saw them getting arrested at the school at the football game. I was there with a friend to see another friend play." She told him

Gibbs nodded, "yes they were involved but I don't know how much because I'm not being told much. But enough talk I'm taking you to NCIS. Your father will be there soon." He told her.

Kaylee nodded, "okay, I'm just going to get my purse." She told him she ran to her room and grabbed her purse before going back to the front hall and putting her shoes on and leaving with Gibbs. He drove them to NCIS. When she got there she looked at Gibbs.

"Uncle Gibbs, can I go down to Abby's lab?" she asked

Gibbs smiled, he knew those two had a bond and they always had fun when they were together. He nodded. "Just don't get into any trouble." He said with a small smirk.

Kaylee nodded and Gibbs pushed the button for the lab when they got into the elevator. He waited to see Kaylee go into the lab before going back upstairs.

"Hi Abby," she said with a small smile.

Abby looked up and ran over to her and gave her a hug she knew what was going on Tony had told her about everything.

"How are you doing? Abby asked her.

"I've been better." Kaylee told Abby.

Abby nodded, "Want to talk about it?" she asked

Kaylee shrugged. "I'm just..I feel so betrayed, by my mother and the two girls who were supposed to be my best friend."

Abby nodded her eyes showed sympathy as she spoke. "I know, but things will get better. What about that guy Tim? Is he being a good friend?" she asked trying to get her focusing on the good.

Kaylee nodded, "but how do I know I can trust him? When I have been stabbed in the back by Rebecca and Madeline." She asked

Abby nodded, "I get why you feel like that. But you can't judge him because of what someone else did. That would be like people blaming you because your mother was involved."

Kaylee shrugged and nodded.

"But let's forget about that for now. Why don't I show you what I'm working on?" said Abby

Kaylee smiled and walked over to the computer and she showed her a new program on her computer.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	11. Phone Calls

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

* * *

Later that night Gibbs walked into the lab with two caf-pows, he handed them to the girls.

"Got anything for me Abbs?" He asked her.

Abby nodded, "Looks like whoever did it knew them because all evidence proves that the Petty Officer was relaxed when he was shot." Said Abby before she started rambling.

Kaylee took a sip of her caf-pow and smirked at her rambling.

"Abby." Said Gibbs to get her back on topic.

Abby stopped and smiled before taking a sip of her caf-pow. She finished telling Gibbs what she needed too.

"Okay thanks Abby." He said before turning to Kaylee.

"Your dad is going to be at the police station most of the night you're coming to my place for the night." He told her.

"Okay." Said Kaylee. "Were leaving now?" she asked

He nodded, "just going back up to the squad room then were leaving." He said

Kaylee nodded and got up saying bye to Abby and heading out with Gibbs.

Once they got to his place he ordered in a pizza. Kaylee sat down on the couch and got comfortable before her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes ignoring it. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her.

"Who was that?" he asked her

"Unknown number, I've been getting hang ups for a few days. I have voicemail if it's important." She told him.

He nodded, "you have any idea who it is?" he asked her

She shook her head lying to him. She knew it was her mother who kept calling. "Nope."

He nodded when the bell rang. He got u and went and opened the door paying for the pizza he came back into the room and placed the pizza on the table and opening the box and waiting for Kaylee to take a piece before he took one himself.

Kaylee took a bite of her piece of pizza and sat back on the couch before her phone rang again, she looked at the caller ID and just ignored it again.

"Kaylee would you like me to get them to stop?" he asked her

"No!..Uh it's okay. But thanks." She said quickly

Gibbs tilted his head and made a face. "Kaylee, you sure?" he asked her

Kaylee nodded and shoved a big piece of pizza in her mouth so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

Gibbs knew she was hiding something from him but he wasn't going to push it just yet. He knew he would find out eventually anyways.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	12. More Lies

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: CHAPATER INCLUDES SPANKING OF A TEENAGER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ _

* * *

A few hours later Kaylee had passed out on the couch. Gibbs smirked and thought how Tony's movie addiction hadn't worn off on her yet. He went to get a blanket for her when he came back her phone was vibrating. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was unknown name, he answered it.

"Hello." He said

"Who the hell is this?" asked the voice.

"You're the one calling this number. Who is this?" he asked

"Put Kaylee on, Now." Said the voice.

"Like hell I will." He said.

Kaylee groaned and woke up seeing Gibbs on her phone.

"Uncle Gibbs. Who are you talking to?" she asked quickly as she shot up into a sitting position.

"I don't know who you are but stop calling her." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Kaylee. Who was that?" he asked

Kaylee bit her lip and looked down. "I don't know."

"Kaylee you sure you want to keep lying to me?" he growled

"I-I'm not lying." She said

"Kaylee DiNozzo." He growled

"It's my mother." She mumbled

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "care to repeat that so I can understand?" he crossed his arms

She bit her lip, "My mother." She said

Gibbs growled, "this is who has been calling you?"

"Yes Uncle Gibbs." She said softly

"And you've been lying to your father and you lied to me." He said

She nodded and looked down again she couldn't keep eye contact with him when he was angry.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kaylee." He said

"I'm in trouble aren't I." She asked.

"Yes, I'm going to spank you." He told her straight up.

Kaylee teared up and nodded.

He sat down next to her and pulled her over his knees.

"Kaylee you are never to lie to me again." He said before he started spanking her.

She cried out after the first smack, he sure had a harder hand then her father. By the time he was done she was sobbing. When he finished he rubbed her back as he waited for her to stop crying. He pulled her up into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Kaylee told him

Gibbs nodded, "it's over, your forgiven. But I think it's time for bed." He told her.

Kaylee nodded and grabbed her phone before heading to his spare room and went to bed.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	13. More Truths

_I'M BACK! HEHE! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING BEEN SOO BUSY WITH HOLIDAYS AND APPLYING TO SCHOOLS AND WELL LIFE. LOL. BUT I AM BACK AND WILL BE POSTING CHATERS MORE OFTEN. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENTS _

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECTS. _

The next morning Kaylee woke up as her phone went off. She looked at the number and saw it was her dad.

"Morning daddy." She said as she picked up the phone.

"Morning Kaylee, sleep well?" he asked her

"Yes" she told him as she sat up and whimpered at the slight pain in her butt.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

She swallowed hard. "Uh. My butt hurts." She told him honestly.

Tony made a face, "okay, who spanked you and why?" he asked her seeing as she wasn't completely clueless.

She bit her lip. "Uncle Gibbs and uh, because I lied to him." She mumbled the last part.

"Not only me Kaylee." Said Gibbs as he walked into the room.

She looked up and him and bit her lip.

"What does he mean not only him?" Tony asked.

"You too," she mumbled.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "What did you lie to me about?" he asked her.

"About the phone calls that I have been getting." She said softly.

"Your mother right?" he asked her

"H-How did you know?" she asked her dad.

"Gibbs called the police and told them so they could track where she is, and they told me." He told his daughter.

"Oh." She said softly.

"We will talk about this when I see you. And it's going to be along talk." Tony told his little girl

"Yes daddy." She said softly.

"Please put Uncle Gibbs on." He told her

She handed him the phone as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Tony, that daughter of you is something else." Said Gibbs with a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry boss. And thanks for taking care of her." He told the older man

"It's no problem DiNozzo. She's a sweet kid she just takes after you." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not stupid enough to lie to you." He said with a small laugh.

"I would hope you wouldn't, but you do have a tendency to break the rules." He told the younger man

"Haha thanks boss. I'll be at NCIS in about an hour. So just bring her with you please." He asked his boss

"Don't be late DiNozzo." He said with a smirk

"Never boss." He said before he hung up.

Gibbs went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Leaving in half an hour be ready please." He told her before going to her own bedroom.

Kaylee sighed and went to the bedroom and got dressed as she pulled on her sweater she looked at her wrist.

"Damn it." She mumbled at the fact that her wrist was red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he overheard her.

"Nothing." She said pulling her sleeve down quickly and wincing.

He walked over to her and pulled her sleeve up and shook his head. "Okay, let's clean this up." He said calmly.

Kaylee looked down and nodded as she followed him to the bathroom.

"Sit on the toilet." He told her as he looked through the cabinet.

Kaylee sat down and looked down. Gibbs knelt down to her level and poured some rubbing alcohol on to a toilet paper and started to clean the cuts. "Kaylee please look at me." He told him

Kaylee looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Why do you do this?" he asked her.

"Because." She said softly.

"That's not an answer." He told her.

"I do it when I'm upset or angry." She told him

"Okay, I understand that right now you are upset and angry and you have every right to be. But, you need to find another way to deal with it. This is not healthy." He told her.

Kaylee looked down again.

"Kaylee, I say this because I care about you." He told her as he stood up and put the stuff away. "When we get to NCIS were going to have Ducky look at it, to see what you should do to let it heal." He told her.

She nodded and stood up. "Are you going to tell my dad?" she asked

"Nope, you are." He told her firmly

"Uncle Gibbs. No." She said

"Wasn't a suggestion." He told her. "Now let's go" he said

Kaylee went to the bedroom and grabbed her stuff before heading out to the car where Gibbs already was.

Kaylee didn't talk the entire way to NCIS. The day had barely started and she could already tell it was going to be along one.

_Thanks for Reading. Reviews Make Me Happy And Make Me Want To Write More...Oh And They Keep Me From Drugs. HEHE. _


	14. Healing and Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or its characters._

_So, I have decided that it's time to write a second story in my Kaylee series. No summary because I don't have any specific ideas that could fill an entire story. Like always I will take any ideas and work with them. Thanks. Will include TIVA maybe only slightly though_

_WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT SUBJECT._

_FINAL CHAPTER. Will be writing more involving Kaylee in the near future. _

When they got to NCIS Gibbs led her down to Ducky right away and asked him to take a look.

"Okay young lady it looks like you are going to need to treat this with antibiotics." He told her. "I will give you a prescription for it." He told her.

"Okay." She said as she looked down when her father came in the room.

"Hey Boss, Ducky is she okay?" he asked him.

"She will be Anthony, just needs to use the cream I will prescribe for her."Ducky told him.

Tony went and stood in front of her and lifted her chin to eye contact.

"Mr Palmer, Abigail wanted to see us." He said getting the two of them out of there. Gibbs followed but went upstairs to the squad room.

"Okay little girl, we need to talk." He told her as he took her hand and looked at her wrist.

"Daddy, please don't be mad." She begged

"I'm not mad at the fact that it's infected, I'm disappointed because you cut again. But I am very angry that you lied to me about who was calling. She could have hurt you or worse killed you." He lectured.

"I'm sorry daddy, but Uncle Gibbs spanked me already, are you going to too?" she asked

"No, but you are grounded for two weeks." He told her.

"Okay daddy." She said softly

He really hated when she called him daddy it pulled on his heart strings.

"And as for the wrist. Why?" he asked

She looked down and shrugged.

He tapped her chin to make her look up.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "When I found out about my mom and so called friends."

He nodded. "I don't like when you do this. Do you realize how afraid it makes me? What if you one day went too far?" he asked her.

"I won't." She said

"Kaylee, what if there was an accident? This cutting. It -has- to stop. It isn't a suggestion. If I can't help you stop. I will find someone who can. This is your last chance. I understand your upset but you cut again. I will admit you to the hospital. You can find some other way to deal with stress. Got it?" he continued to lecture. He knew he was being hard on her but it was about time to get the message to her.

Kaylee nodded, "Yes daddy."

Tony pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kaylee and don't ever want to see you get hurt."

Kaylee nodded and hugged back before they went upstairs to the squadroom.

A couple weeks later things had finally calmed down. The police had finally arrested all those involved in the murder and Kaylee was happier and hadn't cut in the past two weeks. She was getting dressed for school when her phone rang.

"Hey Tim" she said after looking at her call display. "Okay I'll be out in a minute." She told him. She ran the brush through her hair and grabbed her backpack before running out. "Dad leaving see you tonight." She called before she ran out to the car she got in and kissed Tim before tossing her backpack into the back and putting on her seatbelt.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. This is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read my story. And a special thanks to:

Hendrick248848

SignedSealedWritten

NCIS-'Tive4ever'

c-los

Chelsea 1234

Zats

Gibbsgirlie08

Sarahbeara07

Crs529

IMSLES

FOR REVIEWING :)


End file.
